nacionalassocicaodetelevisaofandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Lim
Lim era um canal de televisão paga latino-americano , lançado em 30 de novembro de 2013, substituindo a versão local da Maximum. Foi encerrada em 11 de abril de 2015 devido a baixas classificações e recepção. Historia America Latina em novembro de 2013 o canal Maximum foi sera substituído pelo canal Lim que sera em 30 de novembro de 2013, foi anunciado pelo Grupo FMM, A partir de então lançado oficialmente o canal Lim e substitui o canal Maximum, no mesmo ano a programação era focado em series americanos e reality shows, mas continuou a transmitir animes até março de 2014, por isso o canal era focado em series americanos e reality shows, em abril de 2015 o canal Lim sera substituido pelo novo canal Newmin que sera em 11 de abril de 2015, A partir de então, lançado oficialmente o canal Newmin e substitui o canal Lim. Brasil o canal Lim chegou a ser lançado no brasil em 30 de novembro de 2013, que substitui o canal Maximum no Brasil, então o Hater Brasil Broadcast Company e Grupo FMM anunciam o lançamento do novo canal Lim que sera substituido o canal Maximum, A partir de então lançado oficialmente o canal Lim no Brasil e substituído o canal Maximum, depois de substituir do canal Maximum, foram introduzidos series americanos que ja estavam disponíveis na programação do canal como Mr. Bean, That 70s Show, Clueless e entre outro, no mesmo ano o canal transmitiu alguns reality shows como The X Factor, America's Got Talent, American Idol, The Voice, Big Brother, Big Brother Canadá e Britan's Got Talent, em 2014 o canal estreou novo reality shows como Asia's Got Talent, Australia's Got Talent, Australian Idol e Project Runway, no mesmo ano o canal começou a transmitir filmes na programação no horario nobre as 18 horas da noite ate 19 horas da noite, em 2015 o Hater Brasil Broadcast Company e Grupo FMM anunciam o lançamento do novo canal para todo o publico (chamado de Newmin), que sera substituido o canal Lim a partir de 11 de abril de 2015, A partir de então, lançado oficialmente o canal Newmin e substitui o canal Lim Programação Programação anterior a partir do cancelamento * 90210 * The Adventures of Merlin * Amar y Temer * Blue Mountain State * Joan of Arcadia * That '70s Show * Mr Bean * The X Factor * American ldol * America's Got Talent * Big Brother * The Voice * Project Runway Programação anterior * 18 to Life * Archer * Being Human (America do Norte) * Beverly Hills 90210 * Black Cat * Black Jack * Bleach * Blood+ * Call Me Fitz * Clueless * Dead Like Me * Death Note * Fate/stay night * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Gamers TV * Get Backers * Glory Daze * Is She Really Going Out With Him? * Jake & Blake * Jane by Design * Kenny vs. Spenny * Look * Lost * Lost Girl (atualmente visto no The FNI Action) * Make It or Break It * Melissa & Joey (atualmente visto na The FNI Channel) * Next Stop for Charlie * The Nine Lives of Chloe King * Parker Lewis Can't Lose * Punk'd (visto apenas no Brasil) * Rock Road * Samurai 7 * Samurai X * State of Georgia * Switched at Birth * Teen Wolf (atualmente visto na The NFI Channel) * Time of Your Life Programação anterior como Maximum * 10 Things I Hate About You * American Dreams * The Best Years (repete atualmente no Brasil no Cherry Max) * Blood Ties * The Boondocks * Distraction * Fullmetal Alchemist * FusionA2 * In the Qube * Kaya * Lil' Bush * Living Lahaina * Maui Fever * The Middleman * Planet Survival * Ruby and the Rockits * Spaceballs: The Animated Series * The Prince of Tennis * Twin Spica * The Twelve Kingdoms